Fairy Tail Oc Review
by Ririkiyou Arazami
Summary: Hey guys, Ririkiyou Arazami here to offer help reviewing your oc's. I offer critique, advice, and guidlines to make sure you have an amazing oc and not one of the icky Mary sues and Gary stews. Unless it's a gag story and you need those, in that case this is not for you. All you have to do is fill out the template, and then send me your oc through PM or review.
1. Template

**Hey guys, Ririkiyou Arazami here. So most of us here a writers, but sometimes we need help, especially when it comes to oc's. If we aren't careful they might become a Mary-sue or a Gary-stew. That's why I'm here. I'll review your Oc and give you critique, so you can make him or her better and to get a second opinion.**

 **If you want me to review your oc all you have to do is fill out the template below and either send it to me through reviews or Pm. Any question will also be answered as long as you aren't a guest or have your PM box closed. Also if it takes some time for your Oc to be reviewed don't worry, I'll get to you eventually. Also I go with the first come first serve policy**

 **Basic Information**

Name:

Nickname:

Alias: (optional)

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

 **Magic related Info**

Magic type: (Please include description of it)

Occupation:

Guild: (optional and if had another in the past, please mention)

Weaknesses:

Strength:

special attacks:

History: (How did oc gain magic, who taught it, etc…)

Team/partner:

Guild mark:

Guild rank:

Enemy:

 **Family and Friends**

Mother: (optional)

Father: (optional)

siblings: (optional, and also please do so as a list and state whether older or younger)

crush/boyfriend/love interest: (optional)

Best friend:

Rival:

Ex friend:

other relative:

 **Personal info**

personality:

Likes:

Dislike:

Hobbies:

Habits:

Dreams/goals:

Bio: (Please elaborate, I want to know everything)

 **Appearance**

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height:

Clothing style:

Scars/Tattoos: (optional)

Accessories:


	2. Annabelle Reveras by Guest

Name: Annabelle Reveras

Nickname: Belle

Alias: Her best friends

Age: 13

Birthday: April 25

Gender: Female

 **[so far so good, though I don't think you quite get what alias mean]**

Magic Type: Tech/Codes - She can materialize objects from her mind, but they only last for about as long as she concentrates on it. Only few things she can make permanent.

Occupation: S-Class Wizard

 **[I love how she isn't too OP with her magic, though I do think that maybe she's too young to be S-Class. Try aging her up a bit]**

Guild: Fairy Tail

Weaknesses: Sweets, fries, food, the cold, the ocean, evil little monsters and crazy pervy guys, and losing. She can do food, but it tastes like air.

 **[I feel like this belongs in the 'Dislikes' section]**

Strength: Kicking butt, being smart, high respected, no one messes with her.

Special attacks: Creating awesome creations to destroy. Like a huge bazooka that shoots pure energy and such, or swords, or thingys, or random objects to throw at enemies.

History: Belle was normally walking when there was a guild battle between two guilds. Somehow, she got stuck in it, and some guy struck her, and she go super angry. So her power came out and she literally created a bomb to destroy. That's when she found Fairy Tail and began to harness her power.

 **[perhaps you could elaborate on this. Make it so it doesn't come out of the blue, perhaps she was a very creative person and when she got struck she was very mad and imagined this guy blowing up, and to her surprise it happened]**

Team: Team Starx - Annabelle Reveras (13), Ethan Sparks (14), Ami Lester (13), and Josh Freehill (15).

 **[Good, you didn't put her on team natsu. that's like the major mary sue trait]**

Guild Mark: Light lilac purple on her left shoulder.

Guild Rank: S-Class

Enemy: Anyone who gets on her nerves

Mother:

Father:

Siblings: Only Child

Love Interest: Ethan Sparks

Best Friend (s): Ethan, Ami, and Josh

Rival: Raina Corpseon (13)

Ex Friend: Raina Corpseon

Other Relatives:

Personality: Temper, wants to protect, determined, strong willed, happy, nice, kind, never misses a beat, want to be perfect, gets offended and embarrassed easily, loves to fight, observant, good detective, mature, teasing,

Likes: Fries, ice cream, winning, having fun, being with friends, reading, kicking butt

Dislikes: Raina, pickles, Annoying stupid people, not being the best, being looked down upon

 **[Good traits, not too undermining, but not overly perfect]**

Hobbies: Training, listening to music, playing outside with team, reading

Habits: Getting angry easily, biting her nails, sneaking peaks at Ethan, Hitting Josh in the head for being stupid.

Dreams/Goals: Best female wizard ever, surpassing Erza Scarlet,

Bio: She was a fairly normal school girl living with her aunt and uncle because her mom and dad wanted nothing to do with her so she was sol lauded and created her personality, but at age 9, she was launched into a random two good battle, where she was hit and activated her power. At age 10, she found Fairly Tail, met her best friends, and created a group. A few months after she joined, her aunt and uncle were murdered, there Belle trained and trained, becoming the best. Then at age 12, she was entered in the S-Class Tournament, and became a S-Class Wizard. There she kept growing and growing, to now being 13.

 **[I still think it's too young of an age]**

Hair color: Black - Tinted purple

Hair style: Long down her back, wavy, with a cute pony tail in the back connected by two small braids.

Eye color: Indigo

Skin color: Ivory

Height: 5'3, almost 5'4

Clothing style: Loose fitting, good for running, easy for her to move, colored purple, blue and silver. With a white headband with the Fairy Tail insignia. Always wears pants and sneakers.

Scars: A thin one down her stomach because of the guy who hit her at age 9.

Accessories: Thin chain necklace, bracket, nice small earrings, white cute headband with the Fairy Tail Mark.

Ethan Sparks: 14 years old.

Blond, tall, tanned. Teasing, determined, happy, serious, intelligent. He likes Belle. His Magic is Fire.

Ami Lester: 13 years old.

Brown haired, tall, pale. Happy, mature, childish, likes to have fun. She likes Josh. Her magic is Air

Josh Freehill: 15 Years old.

Dark brown haired, tall, tanned. Serious, wants to protect, silly, daring. His Magic is Weapons (Mix of Erza's Weapons and Gajeel's Armour)

Raina Corpseon: 13 Years old

White blond hair, short. Wants everything, attention seeker, nice, smart. Likes Ethan, hates Belle. Magic is Nature.

 **[Okay so your Oc isn't that bad. There are a few tweaks that need to be done. For example you didn't mention whether her power had a weakness against any others, and that's important if you want to avoid having a mary sue. other than that I think you're on your way to making a fine oc]**


End file.
